


Monday Morning

by gingayellow



Category: Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes relationships grow over time, sometimes they grow all at once. [Ryouga/Yukito]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been blocked, let's try writing snuggling.

Title: Monday Morning  
Fandom: Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger  
Characters/Pairing: Hakua Ryouga/Sanjou Yukito  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine.  
Warnings: None  
Notes: I've been blocked, let's try writing snuggling.

It happened so gradually, Ryouga wasn’t quite sure if he could pinpoint where it began. Sanjou-san would stay with him and Mai if he was tired and didn’t feel like driving back to his own place. He refused to share the futon, so he crashed on the living room couch. Then sometimes Ryouga was too tired to move to the futon, so he’d just crash with Sanjou-san (who despite the issues with sharing a bed, didn’t seem to mind sharing a couch, but whatever). At some point, they started kissing before bed. And well, sometimes they’d do other stuff (once they were certain Mai was asleep). There’d never been some big dramatic moment that led to them becoming involved, it’d just happened over time.

One thing remained the same, even as things grew in intensity: Sanjou-san was always gone when Ryouga woke up.

Which was fine. Sanjou-san had a full-time job with demanding hours. He had to commute. He was also secretly a cat and needed his space, and time to collect himself before he was social again. Ryouga would be lying if he wasn’t a little disappointed when he work up alone (again and again), but he knew Sanjou-san. And he was always too busy getting Mai ready for school in the mornings to angst.

So it was surprising when Sanjou-san was still there one Monday morning.

But not as surprising when Ryouga asked why Sanjou-san was still curled up into him, when he had an appointment in an hour.

Sanjou-san frowned, and grumbled, “I don’t feel like going.”

“What?!”

“Ryouga, you’re going to wake up Mai,” Sanjou-san said, nudging Royuga.

“Yeah, sorry.” Ryouga sat up. “But you gotta admit, this is unlike you.”

Sanjou-san glared. “Would you rather I leave again?”

“No, but.”

“But…?”

“I’d always assumed you left early because you wanted to.”

“I did.”

“Oh.”

“I, um.” Sanjou-san’s hair hid his face (which was adorably/astonishly messy, at least by Sanjou-san standards). “I didn’t mean it like that.” He rubbed his neck. “The last time I was close to someone, my father paid her family off to move away and cut off all ties with me.”

Ryouga wanted to butt in, to remind Sanjou-san that wasn’t going to happen with them. But he suspected this was something Sanjou-san needed to get off his chest, so he just listened for now.

Sanjou-san pushed his hair back and smiled, if only for a moment. “But since you seem determined to stick around, I think at this point I can let myself get closer.”

“Good! Now c’mere, and lemme brush out your hair.” Amazingly enough, Sanjou-san did what he was told. Knowing too well he’d scoff and stalk off if Ryouga commented on that, he kept his mouth shut, noting how silky Sanjou-san’s hair was, even when it was tangled. At some point, they’d have to head to work and Mai’s school respectively, but for now, they had some time to themselves.

Sanjou-san made a pleased noise, and leaned into Ryouga.

Ryouga couldn’t pinpoint when they’d become a couple, but he would remember when this happened forever.


End file.
